


UNTIL YOU

by bybrollins



Category: Brollins - Fandom, WWE, beckylynch, charlotteflair, deanambrose, romanreigns, sethrollins, shashabanks
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bybrollins/pseuds/bybrollins
Summary: » ͏Wi͏t͏h ͏a ͏g͏o͏o͏d ͏g͏i͏r͏l ͏r͏e͏p͏u͏t͏a͏t͏i͏o͏n ͏t͏o ͏k͏e͏e͏p; Be͏c͏k͏y ͏Ly͏n͏c͏h ͏h͏e͏a͏d͏s ͏i͏n͏t͏o ͏h͏e͏r ͏n͏e͏w ͏l͏i͏f͏e ͏f͏u͏l͏l͏y ͏e͏x͏p͏e͏c͏t͏i͏n͏g ͏t͏o ͏d͏o ͏s͏o. ͏Th͏a͏t ͏i͏s, ͏u͏n͏t͏i͏l ͏s͏h͏e ͏m͏e͏e͏t͏s ͏Se͏t͏h ͏Ro͏l͏l͏i͏n͏s
Relationships: Ambrollins, Brollins - Relationship, Charlynch - Relationship, baylynch - Relationship, teambae, theshield - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	UNTIL YOU

"See you tomorrow Becks!". 

Becky pulls her hood over her head, tucking away her orange strands of hair whilst waving with her right hand, goodbye. She pauses on the front lawn momentarily, a smile beaming on her painted face as she watches her best friend Naomi drive away from her house. After Naomi's car is no longer in sight, Becky races up the few steps of her porch- quickly trying to get inside to avoid being drenched by the treacherous rain much more. 

Once she's safely inside, Becky let's out a sigh of relief when the warmth of her house engulfs her in a hug, welcoming her home and out of the heavy rain. Her hands are red as she blows on them, attempting to warm them up whilst taking her shoes off. The TV plays in the living room- the news channel to be precise. 

Choosing to go to her room first, Becky makes her way up the carpeted stairs and into her messy bedroom. She cringes at all the clothes scattered over various pieces of furniture. Her mind wonders back to earlier this evening when she made said mess. Naomi was picking her up in fifteen minutes so they could ride together to the football game at their school but Becky had spent too much time reading and completely lost track of time. In an attempt to find something acceptable to wear, she managed to dump her whole closet onto the floor in the process. 

Making her way into her bathroom, Becky turns on the lights and takes in her appearance. Her yellow and blue face paint had been smudged due to the rain and her hair was looking very similar to rats tails. Becky groans at her appearance before peeling the damp hoodie off of her skin. She had stolen it from Dolph Ziggler- her childhood friend, at the game earlier. 

Humming show tunes as she brushes her tangled hair, Becky smiles happily at her reflection. The smiley girl wonders over to her bed and reaches under her pillow to retrieve her pyjamas. Becky slowly slips on the white T-shirt that has illustrated bananas on the front along with the slogan "you're so appealing". Every time she looks down at it she giggles at how dorky it is. After putting on the shorts to match, Becky grabs her phone from her desk and makes her way downstairs. 

She peaks her head into the living room before going to the kitchen. "Hey momma, I'm home" she calls casually as she catches a glimpse of her mom laying on the couch. Becky opens up the fridge and sighs, putting her hand on her hip as she twists her mouth, struggling to find anything appetizing enough. 

With a lightbulb going off in her head, Becky makes her way back into the living room. She stops in the doorway and prepares to put on the puppy dog eyes. 

"Hey, mom? Since it's already super late and there's literally nothing edible in the fridge, can we order in? I vote for pizza but it's entirely up to you" Becky rambles, waiting for an answer. When she doesn't receive one, Becky frowns and ponders over to the couch which her mom is currently laying on. Her confused look fades when she sees that her mom is sleeping peacefully. The sight warms Beckys heart while she reaches for the blanket next to the couch. As she's draping the cover over her mom, Becky glances at her- stopping when she fails to see her moms chest rise and fall. 

Quickly stepping away, Becky can feel her heart start to race along with all the scary thoughts in her head. She feels the prickling hot tears glaze over her eyes and the lump in her throat grow tremendously in a matter of seconds. "Mom?" The girl calls, desperation in her voice. Nothing. Becky falls to her knees, crawling over to her still mother. "Mom!"she yells, praying for any signs that she's okay. Becky begins to shake her mom furiously but breaks down into a fit of sobs when she comes to the daunting realization that she's lost her best friend. 

─

Mrs Hendricks from next door called the ambulance when she heard piercing cries coming from Beckys house. The middle aged woman came bursting into the house with a panicked look on her face. She gasped at the sight of Becky sitting on the couch with her mother laying on her lap. Becky's eyes were bloodshot red and her face was wet with tears. Mrs Hendricks swore she could her the young girls heart breaking a little more with each sob she let out. 

When the ambulance arrived, Becky had to be pried off of her moms body. She refused to let go- kicking and screaming and begging for them to let her hold her one last time.

"We've contacted your emergency family members sweetie and your aunt from Hilton Hills will be arriving within the next few days, is there anywhere you can go for now?". 

Becky sits on her porch stairs, ignoring the world around her. She didn't care that her aunt Jane was coming. She didn't care that she had nowhere else to go. The only thing that mattered to her right now was that her mom, her best friend, her everything, was dead and that she was now alone. 

"She'll be staying with me". 

Beckys head shoots up quickly upon hearing the voice of the only other person she has in her life. Naomi runs towards her best friend with tears streaming down her own face. The two girls embrace and Naomi allows Becky to let it all out on her shoulder. The police officer walks away from the scene, giving the girls some space. Becky squeezes Naomi tight, her head pounding and heart hurting. 

"Shh, I know Becks. I got you baby girl" Naomi whispers, sniffling a little. She raced over as soon as she heard. 

"I cant believe she's gone Nay" Becky cries harder, her knees going weak. Both girls sink slowly to the floor, Becky still in the arms of her best friend. 

The two remain like that for the next few minutes. Naomi understands that Becky needs her right now and she's more than happy to offer her support. Becky and her mom have always been inseparable considering it was only ever just the two of them since Becky was born. Naomi's heart bleeds for her best friend in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> this will continue on wattpad. user is @/ bybrollins


End file.
